1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for joining an electronic conference, and particularly to a method and apparatus for joining an electronic conference by using a simple procedure from a video game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video game machines with an Internet connection function can receive various services via servers of ISPs (Internet Service Providers). With these new services, for example, game software is distributed to video game machines and users can play battle games via a network. On the other hand, other new services can be provided by combining services relating to games with services such as electronic mail and conferences (hereafter referred to as “chats”) which are conventionally provided on the Internet.
In a battle game, users playing the game via a network may be opponents or allies. If users who have become acquainted through a game have means for communication, they can exchange information on games to increase enjoyment such of games. Further, if not only one-on-one battle games but also games that can be joined by many players are available, information exchanged based on chats are effective.
A problem with conventional video game machines, however, is that they have the Internet connecting function but no application program for electronic mail or chats, thus requiring a separate general-purpose computer in order to send electronic mail or have chats.
Further, the conventional video game machines require various procedures with an ISP, which are cumbersome both to a chat chairman and to guests. Moreover, if new guests are invited while a chat opening process is in progress, complicated procedures are required, thus making it difficult to increase chat guests.